the new kid on the block--er.... cul-de-sac
by GorillazPreppy
Summary: dumbfounded by her radiance, now strucken w/ jelousy, eddy meets the new kid in the cul-de-sac, could she be a new naz?!
1. the scam...sorta

"Put yer coin in the jar ya pigeon" jerked eddy shaking the jar in front of Johnny for a quarter. Hesitantly Johnny plopped the round silver coin into the empty jar, as soon as eddy remembered that plank was along w/ them. Eddy attempting but as always failing trying to get some precious jawbreaker money for him and his other ed pals tried to get Johnny to pay for his piece of plywood. But Ed had already put Johnny on the cheaply made, but genius designed boat. Off they went down the river w/ ed splashing along the side w/ a rubber glove suctioned onto his head as if he were a chicken screaming out "I AM NEPTUNE, KING OF ALL BUTTERY TOAST, HARK DO I HEAR A GIRAFFE CALLING MY NAME DOUBLE D!?" and in a correcting manner double d babbled on how that giraffes have such a low call you cant hear what they bellow out. Getting tired off ed and double d fighting about how the formula of gravy and yttrium do not even have the least bit thing in common, eddy focused his eyes on the river and the houses he passed by. Taking an occasional glance back at Johnny at the end of the boat-using plank as an oar. Soon after they passed Kevin's house and remembering the usual names he called them suck as dorks, dorks, and he tried even harder to think of a different insult Kevin had in the past pitched at the three Ed's but all that came was dorks.. Then came Nazz's the girl that the boys had had crushes on since they could remember and eddy felt his palms begin to sweat like they always did whenever he was around nazz, then he floated off into a fantasy were nazz was pouring money from a lemonade pitcher into eddy's hands, these were the usual daydreams he had w/ nazz in them. And very rudely eddy heard a loud beeping noise that came from trucks when they were in reverse. Now peering through the fence cracks trying to make out an image of a family moving into the empty house of the neighborhood is exactly what was going on! Fiercely eddy curved the boat to one side of the stream that inter wove through the backsides of the cul-de-sac. Eddy jumping off first and onto the grass headed over to his house in a rush yelling back at Johnny w/ a hushed voice "all Amazon river tours have been cancelled due to technical difficulties" and tossing the quarter back to his feet. Ed flopping onto the muddy ground second wriggling on his side like a fish that just got popped out of its home and suffocating to death in the air. And double d tiptoeing onto the ground trying not to get his feet muddy ran over w/ ed at his side to go see what the problem was w/ eddy's sudden stop in their scheme to get jawbreakers. Panting for life giving air double d was last to come into eddy's room only to see him at his blinds w/ a pair of binoculars peering through the shades across the street at the new family unpacking they're things. "Why of all the unfriendly and certainly not respectful thing to do to some one eddy, to steal their privacy w/out knowing you two should be ashamed of yourselves going and-" double d was cut of short by Ed's grasping hand over his flapping mouth. "Quiet double d we are playing library" informed Ed. "I said that to make him shut up," continued eddy. "Hopefully you get the idea that im trying not to make a scene". Double d peered through the blinds to see only a family. "What's so special about that eddy" mussed double d. "its- its" then pointing to a figure just barely close to make out. "Her". 


	2. hello buttery toast!!!

Eddy said in a gasp of awe. Double d quickly yanked the binoculars from eddy and almost chocking him from the string around his neck that attached the spying devise squinted through the little lenses. Eddy was right. This girl was nothing short of stunning. She had beautiful strait brunette hair that tumbled softly down and rested just below her shoulders. Double d focused the lenses some more to get clearer picture of her and gazed even more intently. Seeing that she had sparkling green eyes and a fair complexion and lips that had hints of rose highlighted were the sun shined on her. She was about his height and wore a yellow shirt that had the word written "goddess" in sparkly purple letters in a nice curvy design. Her pants weren't like the kind all the kids wore. They were light blue, almost white as if they had been originally stone washed but worn out even more, and they weren't baggy either they were flared and tight fitting, but they looked incredibly good on her thing long legs. Double d focused his sight onto what she was doing and then got cut off by eddy yanking the binoculars away and breathing in deeply. "Its my turn now Romeo" teased eddy, knowing that he had already fallen in love w/ this new beautiful stranger himself. After waving her hands in attempting to dry her wet fingernails they heard a faint call over by the truck. The young girl followed to the cry and only to find out that she had to carry in one of her rather large boxes of possessions. The mover handed her box into her out grasping hands. And as soon as she thought she had gotten a hold of her burden her hands gave way making a smear of wet nail polish on the box and clothes every were. And along w/ the clothes pilled out a feather boa, and in seconds the two boys heard a yell coming from their espionage hideout and onto the scene were they were gaining into. "CHICKEN"!!! Yelled out Ed as he ran towards the box of spilled clothes and in seconds petting the garment. In no time eddy had realized that this was the perfect opportunity to meet this newcomer. "Wait for me u overgrown potato"! And hurriedly closing the door in double d's face. Quickly double d swept out the door in his usual running manner after the other two of his companions. Double d entered the scene the last as usual, and just overheard the girl introducing herself to Ed. "hi I'm Gwen" the girl giggled and handed out her hand to Ed for a handshake. Ed just starred at her puzzled and shouted out "I AM NEPTUNE KING OF ALL BUTTERY TOAST AND SILLENT ED CALLING GIRAFFES!!" "Ok.." Gwen replied pulling her hand back". "I'm sorry, Ed has some issues" eddy explained and yanked the boa out of Ed's grasp. "Hi I'm eddy" as eddy placed out his sweaty palm to the friendly girl. But more interested in Ed's sudden rush of sympathy for her feather boa she just quickly replied that her name was Gwen. And concentrated on double d. noticing that double d had his eyes fixed on her also. Gwen gave a movie star smile to double d and double d exchanged her perfect one w/ a gapped tooth grin. Gwen couldn't help but giggle. And interrupting her sudden out burst of laughter her mom yelled from inside, to invite her new friends inside the house. 


	3. WHAT ARE THOSE!! 0.0

Eddy's eyes popped open in enthusiasm to poke his nose into their new house and to take a peek at this Gwen girl's room. Eddy had never been in a girls room before, well he had, that was Sara's room, but she wouldn't be considered a girl, she was more of a.. a.. a wild beast ripping apart someone's soul. "Why how incredibly nice for your hospitality" babbled on double d. Gwen looked at him weird and said "big word confuse me, your funny". With a giggle or two-spilled in. while double d paced up the steps one by one exactly the same pace as Gwen. Eddy could tell double d was enjoying his time talking to her, and eddy, plopping up and down the stairs watching ed flailing his arms at the top of the stair case yelling down at the 3 as if they were a mile away. Finally when they got up to Gwen's room the boxes were pilled sky high of her room. "He he, sorry the room is such a mess.I was gonna get started right away unpacking". After she finished her first box opening the mover came in and delivered her box. She could tell Ed was now whimpering knowing that her feather garment was inside its paper box prison she paced over to the opening of the cardboard flaps and removed the feather pink boa, and handed it to ed. "don't be sad anymore" repeating to ed as if she were a mother comforting her child after he got a paper cut or some other kind of "boo-boo". Now sitting upon a box of needed to be unpacking eddy slid off and offered to help her. "That would be so totally nice and helpful to do like something like that" Gwen cheerfully responded to eddy w/ a big smile. Double d started on a box of his own and started unpacking t-shirts and hair accessories. When eddy flailed open the top flaps of the box he turned his usual red face embarrassment expression. He quickly closed the box and opened it once more to get a better look at what was in it. He tried to keep the tears from bursting out of his eyes and gave that lemon sucking face to double d and gestured to come closer to get a look for himself. Gwen was busily hanging up and assorting her hair clips and didn't notice the noise the two boys were making.but Ed did. He got up from his seat in the corner and left the feather shawl w/ it. He crept up into the middle of the two other Ed's laughing a smothered and hushed way. Suddenly Ed screams out "WHAT ARE THOSE?!!!" and immediately got Gwen's attention. She rushed over to the box to see what every thing was taking so long for. And she turned a skin tone lighter than before to see that the 3 boys were looking in her box of underwear and other girl related items. Slamming the opening of the box shut she said in a small but clear voice "well, I think that's enough unpacking, I'll let the movers do the rest, how bout' you guys show me around the neighborhood?" gladly to help out ed went on all fours and swept under Gwen and took her down the stairs on his back. Looking puzzled and awkward to the stunt Ed had just pulled she groomed her hair in a simple stroke and headed out the door w/ the boys following after her. When they reached the center of the cul-de- sac all the children fell silent as they gazed upon Gwen's radiance and unfamiliarly grace that swept upon the presence. Kevin was first to break the silence by commenting to Rolf " whose that babe?" and in return rolf just shrugged and babbled on in his own language adding in a few words about lobsters and his nana's bad hygiene. Eddy jumped up into the air and landed trying to impress Gwen more than any of the formerly known kids at all. "May I introduce Gwen"! Eddy said in a low bold announcer voice. "She's new here and I'm sure we will all be very glad to make our humble hospitality show" Gwen couldn't help but giggle at double d's words. It was the most any of the kids had heard from her at all, and an immediate out burst in comments and questions spilled into the air. Like- " want to play dollies" "I have a whole garage full of jawbreakers want some?" "Would you care to gaze upon my goat victors flea investment?!" or- " oooo, your hair is shiny, can I have some?" and, "like oh my god, I have been dying for another girl to come besides Sara, you must tell me who does your hair". "I like flowers, I would enjoy very much skipping through a field of daisies, wouldn't you" and then out of nowhere three sisters appeared in the shadows of the cul-de-sac and said in unison "no one told us there was gonna be party" and stepped down from the shadows and approached the popular girl. "So who are you"? Lee asked in a snotty little schoolgirl voice, which was impossible because she sounded more of a boy rather than a girl. "I think she's trying to steal our boyfriends" chimed in a sister. "What's the matter? Can't talk? You afraid I can beat ya too hard?" w/ that rude comment triggered Gwen's feminine instinct of revenge. Instead of lashing out and snapping the red headed beey-och's neck, she said w/ a cool look on her face and a bold tone to her voice. "well at least I'm not white trash and living in the poorest neighbor hood around.o wait, you ARE the poorest people in town, my bad." "And another thing, if I ever catch you bothering anyone here, I wont have this nice little talk we had right now, I will personally make it my business to hunt you down." It's not likely for a girl to go and fight w/ her fists like boys do when they have an issue w/ someone. Girls go and make it personal, they go and dig deep under your skin and pry out the little things that can turn into big humiliations. Gwen was very good at this. For she knew everything about being mean and getting what she wanted. Perhaps that's the reason why Gwen had to leave behind all her friends and old school. Because she always did get what she wanted, in the wrong ways. So leaving the three scum bag girls in the shadows once more still in shock of her fiercely chosen words to be scared in them forever. The children walked back to the play area of the street and all gave in triumph and more questioning of the new girl. Gwen had token an immediate liking to a lot of the kids, knowing that she could get a lot from them if she ever needed too. And she could also tell that the Kevin kid was very interested w/ her along as eddy and the other two Ed's. "Wanna go bike ridding in a while?" enthusiastically questioning Gwen. "If u don't have a bike, I'll let you ride w/ me on mine." Gwen was pleased w/ this devotedness of the boy and was about to say yes, when eddy cut in and said, "no more questions w/ the O so famous Gwen". If you need to talk to her, you gotta talk to me, get the picture?" eddy replied to the sudden out burst of questions again rubbing his fingers together and looking for his big empty money jar. Before he could say another word Kevin was already handing out money into the jar and mumbling a faint cry of "dorks" under his breath. And rushed saying to Gwen, "is it a date then?" w/ Kevin's cheeks growing red and Gwen gave a little nod. The next day eddy woke up to see his crystal ball dangling overhead wondering to himself if the thing could ever break off and crack his scull in 2, and then remembered about Gwen and Kevin's little date, and quickly got dressed to try and make everything go mayhem for Kevin. And hopefully try not to lose it enough to get close to Gwen. 


End file.
